Parker Stuart
Parker Locke Stuart is a character from Fatjohn Adventures, voiced by Kyle Kipperstone. He first appears in The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker, and also appears in Tennessee to New York to Salviana and Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies. He works for Sean Williams's trucking company. Description Parker has blond hair and green eyes. He stands at 5'9", and has a somewhat high, "youthful" voice. He has a desire for speeding (which he shows in The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker when he drives at 75 mph through a construction zone on Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 in Lohana. The speed limit is 45.) Early Life Parker was born in America in the year 1983. He spent his childhood in the big city, and went to school in the New York metropolitan area. As a teenager, he was tempted by many of his peers to start smoking and drinking, but he refused. He wanted to be different from his peers. He graduated from high school around the year 2001. Fatjohn Adventures Parker appears in three Fatjohn Adventures installments. They are The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker, Tennessee to New York to Salviana, and Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies. The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker Parker makes his first appearance in this installment. He and Fatjohn meet in Yatesburgh, and have a very brief conversation before Fatjohn goes to handle some paperwork. Parker walks off toward his truck. He later appears to be driving a blue car and following Fatjohn and Austin. His explanation is that his truck had problems in Yatesburgh. Parker's passenger is none other than his boss Sean. He follows the 5772 to LeDoux, and makes pit stops along the way, encountering a bartender in Pallatto who does not seem to be happy with his job, two men named Greucht and Weiss who are up to no good, and a man named Adam Zintzen, whom no one can understand because of his slurred speech. After leaving LeDoux, Parker and Sean follow Fatjohn and Austin to Caltona, Cutra, where they meet a trucker named Chad. After a brief conversation with the trucker, Parker and the crew head into the truck stop in Caltona. Parker continues to follow Fatjohn and Austin to Rourk, and then to Liberty, where he shows off some fighting moves. After spending hours in Liberty, he and his boss get back on the road, only to get a flat tire and spend more time in the city. After this, Parker demonstrates his desire for speeding for the first time in the installment, when he drives along DI-92 at speeds of 75 mph (thirty miles over the speed limit). He gets a speeding ticket from the police, and continues on his way. Later, in Persiana, he "speeds again" along Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11, and is arrested by the Owen, Persiana police. He spends one night in jail, goes to court, and is found innocent, as he was not really speeding that time. He continues following Fatjohn and Austin to Almino, where he spends some time before following Fatjohn and Austin to Winston, Salviana, and then back to Liberty, Lohana, before being relieved of his duty of following Fatjohn and Austin. Tennessee to New York to Salviana Parker makes his first appearance (in this installment) in Jord City, Mylo. He seems to have the same duty he had in the previous installment (following Fatjohn). He is relieved of this duty halfway through the installment, when his boss delivers a message through a man named Johnny that he is to go to LeDoux and pick up his new truck. For the rest of the installment, he periodically speaks to Fatjohn via CB radio and cell phone. Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies This is the third and final (as of now) installment to feature Parker. This time, Parker does not follow Fatjohn in a car. He is Fatjohn's passenger, like Frederick Kalgarron, James Laww, and Austin Blizz have been in previous installments. The reason for this arrangement is explained at the end of the installment, when Dawson Nicholas (the dispatcher for the trucking company for which Fatjohn works) tells Fatjohn that Sean had teamed up with James Randall (Fatjohn's boss) and arranged for this because Parker would not be able to speed if he's not the one behind the wheel. "Spin-Off" Series There have been plans of making a "spin-off" series in which Parker would be the main character, and appear to have quit trucking. The first installment of this "spin-off" premiered in 2006, but the ratings were too low. The second installment is in the works, and will be completed in 2010 due to problems. Parker will be the main character, and Kyle Kipperstone will reprise his role as Parker. Parker will be hanging out with a new set of friends, and living in the New York City area, close to his birthplace. Trivia and Notes * Parker's voice sounds so similar to the voice of Chris Venoill that people believe that Kyle Kipperstone voices both. In fact, Kipperstone does not voice Chris; Curtis Kilprus does. * Parker continues the running "gag" of Fatjohn Adventures characters born after 1979 never drinking and smoking. * Parker studied martial arts as a teenager, as he states in Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies. Category: People who have never smokedCategory: Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & ParkerCategory: Tennessee to New York to SalvianaCategory: Fatjohn & Parker: Road BuddiesCategory: Fatjohn Adventures Category:Characters in Fatjohn Adventures